De china llega un extraño
by iru-chan loli dark
Summary: Aparece un joven con el cual tendra que casarse con una de las 3 hijas del profesor por un arreglo de sus padres, pero estè tiene un problema muy particular con respecto al agua...
1. Chapter 1

.Espero les guste ^^ es una parodia de un anime muy conocido x3

.

Era una mañana lluviosa en tokio.

Por la calle,una chica de cabellos negro corria apurada,arrastrando una pesada maleta.

Su uniforme verde,tipicamente a la usanza china,permitia adivinar rapidamente de que pais venia.

Con un formidable salto,logro tomar distancia de un enorme oso panda que estaba persiguiendola.

-Dejame en paz!-dijo la chica,de mal humor,adoptando una postura de defensa.

El oso,lejos de hacerle caso,descargo un zarpaso que fue hábilmente esquivado por la muchacha,quien a su ves propino al oso una certera patada,tumbandolo.

La chica observo un momento al oso tendido de espaldas en el suelo y siguió su camino.

El panda aprovecho la ocasión para asestar a la chica un traicionero golpe,que hizo que se deslizara varios metros por la calle.

La chica enfrento nuevamente al animal,ante la mirada sorprendida de la gente a su alrededor.

.

-¡ya te dije que no pienso ir a esa casa!

La chica tomo una de las zarpas del oso y le aplico una tecnica de artes marciales,lanzando al bicho varios metros por encima de ella.

-como pudiste comprometerme sin preguntarme antes..?-dijo furiosa,mientras el panda se estrellaba contra un poste de luz.

-voy a regresar a los estanques de china,tu quedate si quieres animal idiota…

Pero el panda,utilizando el poste contra el que se habia chocado,le dio un golpe que dejo a la muchacha sin sentido.

Luego la cargo en un hombro y se marcho,dejando atrás a la asombrada muchedumbre.

.

En su casa,el profesor utonium terminaba de leer la postal que tenia en sus manos.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas de emocion,pues el momento que habia estado esperando por tanto tiempo al fin se iba a ser realidad.

Ese dia,una de sus tres hijas quedaria comprometida en matrimonio.

Con alegria llamo a sus hijas.

-blossom…!,bubles..!,kaoru!

Bubles,la mayor de las tres chicas,es la mas responsable de las tres hijas del profesor,aparte de poseer un rostro muy bonito y un cabello rubio como el oro que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda junto a unos dulces ojos celeste.

En japon,una muchacha con esas caracteristicas es un muy buen partido para un novio.

Blossom es mas fria y calculadora,aparte de poseer un cuerpo y belleza envidiable y una adiccion hacia lodulce.

Poseia una larga melena pelirroja sedosa y brillante junto a unos extraños pero extravagantes ojos rosas.

Su principal deceo es procurar hacerse dinero por cualquier medio,por lo que aspira a casarse con un millonario.

Kaoru es la menor de las hijas de una gran fuerza y su carácter y temperamento se inflaman con mucha facilidad,lo que ha alejado a cualquier pretendiente que osara acercarsele.

Esto no parece preocupar a kaoru,que reparte su tiempo entre sus tareas escolares y la practica de una gran variedad de artes marciales,aparte de ser muy hermosa y responsable.

Tenia un cabello negro y largo, un poco mas larga que la de su hermana rubia,junto a unos bonitos ojos esmeraldas.

Precisamente,ella se encontraba en el dojo que regentea su padre,practicando uno de sus deportes favoritos:el karate.

Blossom,de pie ante la puerta del dojo,observaba a su hermana menor con gesto de desaprobación,mientras esta partia cuatro ladrillos de un golpe seco.

-debes ser un poco mas femenina,si t comportas asi,conseguiras que ningun chico se fije en ti.

A kaoru eso le tenia sin cuidado.

Su principal objetivo era entrenar para llegar a ser la mejor en las artes marciales.

-ese no es asunto tuyo,blossom.A mi no me interesa tener novios como a ti-respondio de mal humor.

-como quieras-dijo blossom sin darle importancia a la contestación de su hermana-de cualquier forma,papa quiere vernos.

.

-prometido….?

Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando a su postal que este estaba leyendo momentos antes,era de su amigo Jack,jack le informaba que ese dia llegaria a Tokio con su hijo.

Los dos hombres habian acordado que su hijo se comprometeria con una de las hijas de esta manera,ese chico se haria cargo del dojo de la familia utonium,asegurando su continuidad,y por consiguiente,el bienestar de ambas costumbre de que los padres arreglen el casamiento de sus hijos es una tradiccion que aun hoy muchas familias llevan a cabo en japon.

Kaoru se puso furiosa.

-como has hecho eso sin consultarnos? Yo no tengo ningun interes en casarme.

-podrias decirnos que aspecto tiene?-pregunto bubles tratando de apoyar a su padre.

El profesor sonrio,no tenia la mas palida idea de quien era el hijo de su amigo,siquiera su nombre.

En ese momento unos gritos provenientes del exterior interrumpieron la reunion familiar.

-deben ser ellos!-dijo el profesor-este es un dia de fiesta!

Todos se quedaron paralizados.

Un enorme oso panda entraba en ese momento,cargando en su hombro a una chica furiosa de pelo negro.

-este…este es tu amigo papa?-pregunto desconcertada blossom a su papa.

El profesor no lograba articular palabra.

El oso deposito suavemente a la chica en el suelo frente al profesor.

-tu eres el…hijo…. de jack?-pregunto el profesor a la chica.

-soy butch saotome,para servirle-respondio esta,haciendo una breve inclinació.

Tenia el cabello corto pero en una coleta hacia arriba,con un mechon de flequillo que le tapaba la mitad de la cara y unos lindos ojos verde oscuro junto a un atuendo de entrenamiento verde oscuro de china.

Blossom la miro y luego miro a su padre.

-oye papa…es,…es una chica.

Pero el profesor,desmayado en el piso,no la escuchaba.

.

-porque no te aseguraste que no fuera un muchacho?-le recriminaba blossom a su padre.

Las cuatro muchachas y el oso observaban al profesor,que comenzaba a despertars.

-es que jack me dijo que habia tenido a un hijo varon…

-como puedes ser tan grosera blossom?-le reprocho kaoru-al fin de cuentas,se trata de una invitada.

Kaoru se disculpo con butch por el recibimiento que habia tenido,y la llevo a conocer el dojo de los utonium.

-que te parece si practicamos un poco? Prometo no ser muy ruda….-dijo kaoru a butch,invitandola al centro del tatami.

Butch acepto encantada la propuesta.

Kaoru se puso en guardia y lanzo a butch una patada,que esta eludio fácilmente,la temperal niña decidio ponerse algo mas dura.

Uno tras otros fue lanzado ataques contra la agil butch,que los esquivaba sin gran esfuerzo.

En el colmo de la paciencia,kaoru descargo un violento puñetazo contra esta.

Butch movio apenas la cabeza,haciendo que el puño de kaoru se incrustara contra la pared,dejando un gran hoyo.

Las dos niñas se miraron un momento la una a la otra,estallando a continuación en carcajadas.

-eres realmente muy buena…-dijo kaoru a butch-que bueno que no seas hombre…

-por..?-pregunto esta,algo inquieta.

-porque odiaria perder contra un chico-respondio kaoru dejando a butch en un mar de pensamientos.

.

Mientras tanto,el enorme oso panda se metia en la bañera dispuesto a darse un baño.

-quien es esa persona que esta con papa?-pregunto blossom.

Su hermana rubia se encogio de hombros,mientras revolvia el estofado que estaba preparando para la cena.

No cono cia al extraño personaje que estaba con su padre.

-no sabia que papa estaba con alguien ,dile a butch que termine con su baño.

Kaouru abrio la puerta del baño,dispuesta a darse una ducha.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa,vio la chaqueta butch sobre una silla.

-butch debe estar bañandose-penso esta.

Al abrir la puerta de la ducha,se encontro con que habia un chico adentro,desnudo al igual que ella.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos uno al otro un momento y kaoru salio de alli tapandose con una bata.

La chica corrio escaleras abajo.

-voy a matarlo!-exclamo mientras levantaba como si nada una mesa y todos corrieron a ver que ocurria,se quedaron paralizados.

-hay un pervertido en el baño!-grito enfurecida kaoru,mientras se disponia a machacar a ese sujeto que la habia visto desnuda.

-cielos! Butch estaba ahí….-recordo bubles preocupada.

En eso un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes aparecio ante ellos.

Era el mismo que kaoru habia sorprendido momentos antes.

-quien eres tu?-pregunto kaoru dispuesta a lanzarle la mesa.

-me llamo butch,butch saotome.-contesto el joven.

-hijas,este es mi amigo jack saotome y este es su hijo butch.-prosiguio el profesor.

Blossom levanto una ceja.

Kaoru miraba irritada al joven.

-cuando llegaste,todos pensamos que eras una chica…-dijodesconcertada bubles a butch.

Jack saotome se levanto lentamente.

-creo que esto podria explicar mejor las cosas….

Con un rapido movimiento,tomo a butch de la chaqueta y lo lanzo al medio de la fuente que estaba el el jardin.

Cuando butch emergio del agua,ya no era un muchacho.

Se habia transformado en una linda chica de cabellos negros cortos y ojos verde claros.

-mi pobre hijo es victima de una terrible maldición…-comenzo a decir jack pero butch,de una patada,lo arrojo tambien al agua.

-tu tambien!-grito furioso butch,mientras un gran oso panda salia del agua-estamos juntos en esto viejo!

-que amigos tan raros tienes papa….-comento bubles a su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

.Con vos grave Jack comenzo a explicar su extraña historia.

Tiempo atrás,partio con su hijo butch a china en un viaje de entrenamiento.

Llegaron a un lugar conocido como las fuentes de jusenkyo,un sitio que tenia cientos de fuentes de agua de diferentes tamaños.

De acuerdo con el cuidador del lugar,todas las fuentes guardaban una triste historia.A traves de los siglos,muchas personas y animales habian muerto ahogadas en ellas y,desde entonces,estas habian quedado signadas con una maldición.

Jack encontro que era un lugar ideal para entrenar con su su mala suerte,hizo que ambos resbalaran y cayeran a las fue a caer en una fuenta donde años atrás un gran oso panda habia muerto ahogado.

Desde entonces,cada vez que se mojaba con agua fria,se convertia en ese no la paso bien tampoco.

Fue a caer en una fuente donde una hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros se ahogo tiempo atrá su padre,desde entonces se convertia en chica cada ves que el agua fria lo tocaba.

.

-la unica forma de recuperar su forma original…-continuo el profesor-..es mojandose con agua caliente.

El profesor volco la tetera sobre el panda,que inmediatamente volvio a ser Jack saotome.

-agh! Basta con que el agua este tibia,no tiene que estar hirviendo profesor-jack hizo una mueca de dolor

-de cualquier manera..-continuo el profesor-,esto no es un impedimiento para que te cases con una de mis hijas.

El profesor convirtió a butch en chico y lo tomo por los hombros haciendo que mirara a sus hijas.

-elige a una para que sea tu prometida


End file.
